


On Your Knees From My Voice

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Michael, M/M, Needy Michael, Pure Smut, Sex, Top! Ashton, Voice Kink, anyway, cumming untouched, dont hate me, super excited, this i think is awesome, this was for a thing i saw and i wanted to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wanted to press Michael against a wall bend him over a table or just fuck him at any time. Nothing got him more turned on then when his little princess would beg for his cock...</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees From My Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proceed_with_caution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceed_with_caution/gifts).



> Soooo this is a promt fill and I swear I'm working on other stuff too im just lazy and busy. If the person this is for you know enjoys this please like message meeeee.

Ashton had known from the moment he laid his eyes on Michael that he wanted to make him  _ beg  _ for his cock. To writhe like a bitch in heat for his cock, to look up with glassy green eyes and swollen pouty lips to beg for it. Ashton wasn't into vanilla sex much especially not with a beauty like Michael. 

 

He had made up his mind that he was going to fuck Michael and it worked perfectly well when they ended up as boyfriends. Ashton was happy that he finally had Michael all to himself to touch and kiss and fuck whenever he pleased. He looked at said boy lying next to him on the couch. Michael looked up at him with hooded green eyes his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His lips parted looking up at Ashton with those long eyelashes fluttering. He watched as Ashton's pupils were dilated larger and his hazel eyes were slowly swallowed in black. Michael leaned up kissing Ashton softly. 

 

The older man groaned softly pulling away from the plump red lips grabbing Michael’s wrist helping him up as he drug him to the bedroom. When they got there he was pressed against the door where there was a hook holding a few pairs of handcuffs and a couple blindfolds. He kissed him as Michael’s hands slid through his hair biting kisses exchanged between them. 

 

Michael moaned against his lips when he heard the rattle of the metal as he was moved to the bed. The handcuffs were thrown on the bed with the blindfold. Michael's eyes were also becoming more black than green. He bit his lip a whine escaping his throat Ashton groaned leaning in to nip at his pale throat before sliding his hands underneath Michael’s shirt pulling it off. He looked up at the younger boy from where he was leaning down slightly. He flicked his tongue out licking over Michael’s nipples quickly before pulling away. He didn't miss the pitiful whimper from Michael’s lips smirking as his fingers ghosted over his hips. 

 

Michael looked down at Ashton whining at he was teased. “Please Ashton.” He whined hands moving to the hem of his jeans popping the button. 

 

Ashton growled softly grabbing the hand cuffs securing Michaels arms behind him clicking the locks into place. “Stay and be good “ He said lowly. 

 

Michael let out a needy whine nodding to his words staying still as his shoes and socks were removed and put away. He watched with hooded and lust filled eyes as Ashton moved around his body with hungry eyes. He let his teeth sink into his plump lower lip the flesh turning into a pretty white color. Ashton's hand came up his thumb easing his lip away cock fattening at the swollen flesh which had become a shade darker. 

 

“You're so beautiful. And all mine aren't you baby?” he whispered into Michael’s ear huskily. 

 

Michael arched up a bit whining. “Yes yes I'm all yours.” 

 

He bit his plump cherry red lips again looking up at Ashton with pleading eyes. Ashton leaned in kissing Michael smirking softly against the kiss when he pulled back Ashton grabbed the blindfold securing it around Michael's head. The blue haired boy smiled softly before just listening and  _ feeling.  _

 

Ashton got up off of his boyfriend reaching over grabbing an empty bowl from the bedside table. He went over the the chest in the room plunging the bowl in filling it with ice. He walked back over setting it down before he got naked. His hands slid up Michael’s legs and he looked at his thighs deciding he would fuck those tonight too. His fingers curled under the waistband, Michael who had heard the ice was excited for whatever would come next.

 

Ashton tugged his jeans down letting them fall on the floor before grabbing a cube placing it against Michael’s hole. The blue haired moaned back arching and hole clenching. “A-ashton please!” He whined softly. 

 

Ashton leaned in kissing the base of his spine dragging his lips up circling his ear before whispering softly. “Patience my love.” His voice was rough and husky near the shell of Michael’s ear.

 

The younger boy slumped against the mattress at the sultry sound of Ashton's voice eyes fluttering shut. He obeyed what the curly haired boy said shivering at the feeling if the cold ice against his hole. “A-ashton?”

 

Michael’s soft voice broke him from his staring and admiring moving the ice. He smiled softly watching him shiver and stay submissive. The ice was fully melted now and Ashton slid a hand down to palm at his cock groaning at the feeling. His cock was neglected, he didn't mind it as he watched Michael be teased. He ran his tongue over his lips wetting them as he slid his hands over Michael’s thighs. He grabbed the lube dripping a generous amount onto his hands.

 

Michael gasped as he heard the cap of the lube being popped open, he hummed softly looking back over his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw Ashton putting the lube onto his palms. Ashton never ever ffucked him without prep unless he  _ begged  _ for hours for Ashton to do it. He moaned softly as Ashton made eye contact with him before smirking at him, He lathered up Michael’s thighs making sure there was plenty of lube on them. He pushed his thighs together looking at them pressed together shiny with lube, his cheeks spread showing his beautiful hole.

 

He breathed out slowly keeping calm as he gazed at his beautiful boyfriend before settling his hands on the pale boy's hips squeezing gently before he removed a hand to line up his cock slowly pushing into the slick pressed thighs. He moaned at the feeling letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt the slick heat of just Michael’s thighs along with feeling his cock and balls moving against his. Michael whined looking back at him dropping down as he moaned, Ashton’s cock slid against his and the thick organ formed his tightly pressed thighs together. “Ashton, oh my god.” He moaned breathily.

Ashton swallowed before nodding to Michael’s breathy statement before he pulled back feeling the drag of his thighs moaning as he pushed back in the ip rubbing along every inch of Michael’s cock as well. Michael moaned leaning down keeping his legs pressed together as he laid against the bed. “Ashton please I need you.” He moaned clenching his hands in the sheets. 

 

“Shh baby I’ll take care of you baby.” He whispered watching Michael shudder at the sound of his voice. Michael’s hand slowly inched towards his cock where Ashton slapped it away increasing the thrust of his hips. “I don't think so baby. You’re gonna cum when I say…,” His breath was a bit short and the room in the air thick. “Untouched.”

 

Michael moaned knowing he was in for the orgasm of his life now,, it didn't take much to make him cum but to cum  _ untouched  _ was something else all together. He whined softly pushing back against the older mans cock letting his head drop to the sheets. He moaned biting his lip clenching his hands in the sheets a rosy dust over his cheeks as he was in such a submissive position baring everything he was to offer to him. Ashton rolled his hips into Michael’s thighs moaning at the feeling of his warm slick thighs. Michael’s head was swimming as he rocked with the elder man whining at the amazing feeling. 

 

Ashton groaned squeezing Michael’s hips again before pulling out from between his thighs panting softly looking at the slightly re thighs of Michael still a bit shiny with lube. Michael turned back around looking at him with wide brown eyes and a fucked out expression looking at him with kiss and bitten swollen lips. He breathed heavily his chest rising and falling rapidly finally letting go of the hold on the sheets. “Ashton...please.” He panted and whined softly. 

 

Ashton smiled reassuringly at the younger boy before he grabbed the lube once again coating his fingers in it. Michael laid on his back spreading his legs to make room for the older man. He moved in between the spread legs looking down at his cock laying against his stomach leaking against his soft tummy before leaning down and pressing a finger against his puckered hole. Michael moaned, more in anticipation rather than out of pleasure. Michael watched him with hooded green eyes gazing at him as his finger pushed into him. He moaned pressing back against his finger laying back against the pillows relaxing to make it better for Ashton. 

 

The elder hummed in appreciation before leaning down to kiss at his thighs watching his finger slowly go inside the smaller boy. Michael let his eyes slip shut appreciatively just feeling how Ashton caressed his thighs and how he nibbled at the insides of his thighs. The gentle press of his lips as he pushed fingers into him. He moaned as Ashton scissored his fingers biting his lip. He had pulled up his legs holding them by the back of this thighs. They hurt but he felt so good as his long fingers curled touching his prostate. His voice had gone up an octave by then and his breathing was shallow but oh did he love it. 

 

Ashton watched him smirking softly laying his head against a creamy pale thigh, “You look so pretty baby.” He whispered softly to him husky voice very noticeable. Michael’s eyes rolled back into his head as he sat hearing Ashton’s voice while feeling fingers curl into his spot. He trembled under the onslaught of pleasure he was feeling. “Ashton please I need you  _ now. _ ”

 

He was desperate pleading with his eyes sighing in relief when his fingers were pulled from his hole the nidge of Ashton’s cock on his hole. THe hot breath down his neck followed by pillowy soft lips. He bit his lip as the tip was pushed in. Ashton groaned at the tight heat of Michael’s velvety insides the relief to his neglected cock. Michael had whimpered feeling his cock finally stretching him open. Ashton slowly inched forward into the younger boy moaning occasionally at the heat and squeeze around his cock. 

 

Michael whined at the slight burn watching Ashton as his jaw clenched and his eyes trained on Michael looking for any signs of being uncomfortable. Michael wasn’t uncomfortable besides the burn that he was used to. Ashton was now bottomed out leaning over Michael encaging his body with strong arms and a powerful toned torso. Michael felt a sense of security at the feeling, he slowly stretched a leg first then the other. His legs were draped over Ashton’s hips and me moaned as his cock moved a bit deeper into him. 

 

Ashton leaned down sealing their lips in a kiss, pulling Michael closer to him. He kept the younger boy's’ hands pinned to his sides making sure he was going to cum just from his cock. The elder pulled away from the kiss looking at him waiting for a sign of confirmation that he could move. Michael swallowed before glancing up at the tan skinned boy. He moaned softly as Ashton pulled out almost all the way to the tip before thrusting back into the pale boy. Michael moaned throwing his head back biting his lip, he moaned Ashton’s name flattening his hands to make Ashton hold them. Ashton help his hands as he fucked into the younger boy moaning at the feeling. Michael tilted his head back, to which ashton buried his face into his neck biting into the soft flesh. 

 

He could feel every time Michael moaned against his lips, the younger boy letting out little ah’s and oh’s with particularly hard thrusts. He untangled one of his hands just to tug on Ashton’s curls moaning as he fucked into him. His breath caught in his throat as Ashton fucked directly into his spot in a quick succession of snapping his hips. Michael moaned heavily biting his lip pulling Ashton up to kiss him. Ashton pulled himself up after the kiss going down to his forearms to kiss him while he fucked into him hard and fast. Michael gasped throwing his head back against the pillows as he came closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Ashton, knowing that Michael had a kink for his voice leaned in closer to his boyfriend kissing up his neck up to his neck. “You close baby? Are you going to make a mess all over your stomach for me baby boy?” He growled into his ear biting at the lobe oh his ear. 

 

Michael nodded frantically so so  _ so  _ close to the edge ready to spill, Ashton noticed this before growling into his ear fucking into his spot steadily. Michael moaned again before arching up off the bed kissing the elder as he came thick ropes of cum on his stomach moaning at the feeling of it. His toes curled at the feeling of his orgasm as he held Ashton close who groaned and was pushed over the edge as Michael was. He bit into Michael’s neck moaning as he emptied himself into the younger boy. Michael gasped at the feeling meeting lips with him in a messy kiss again. Ashton thrusted into him sloppily and messily as they ride out their highs. Michael pants softly looking at his boyfriend smiling softly. 

  
“Best. Sex. Ever.”


End file.
